Certain
by Doctor Addison Montgomery
Summary: Jack/Ianto. He had never been sure, but now he was certain. Oneshot. Set during Season Two. Janto . Reviews are appreciated!


Certain

_Fandom: Torchwood  
Pairing: Jack Harkness/Ianto Jones  
Rating: T  
Genre: Romance  
Warnings: M/M slash. Light smut. Infrequent bad language.  
Length: 1,361 words  
Spoilers: None. Takes place during Season 2.  
Summary: He had never been sure, but now he was certain._

_Dedication: For Abi (gayfortinafey) my fellow Janto fangirl! XD_

_This is my first time writing for Torchwood, and my first time writing m/m slash so please go easy on me! Reviews are really appreciated! _

* * *

From the moment he had met Captain Jack Harkness, Ianto Jones had been infatuated but he was sure that these feelings only went one way. After all, it was hard to imagine someone like that ever being in love with him. Especially seeing as Jack flirted with everyone he met regardless of their gender or sexual orientation. Ianto tried to ignore this but sometimes it got to him; made him realise that, when Jack could chose anyone he wanted, he would never chose to love someone like him. But as they got to know each other better, Ianto began to wonder if the Captain really did have some kind of feelings for him. He definitely treated Ianto differently to the rest of the team. Still, every time Ianto became close to being convinced there was something between them, something would happen to distract Jack and they would end up right back at square one.

Torchwood had been liaising with a local scientist on a particular case they were working on. The scientist, an awkward but sexy geek of about thirty was another in an impossibly long line of people to attract Captain Jack's attention. Ianto watched the two men interact from across the room. He knew he had many more pressing things to be doing, but at that precise moment he was drawn to watching Jack flirt quite unashamedly with the scientist who was wearing a gold wedding band on his finger, which was obvious to Ianto even from this distance. Moodily, Ianto made another cup of coffee and went back to work helping Owen.

"You're shameful, you know," Ianto commented later, wondering if he was going to push too far with Jack and end up regretting it. Still, he needed to get his feelings out into the open regardless of whether Jack reciprocated or not.

"Excuse me?" Jack turned to look at Ianto with mild surprise. It was the end of the day and Gwen, Tosh and Owen had already left the Hub. Ianto was washing the last set of mugs and then he would also be leaving.

"Earlier, with that scientist, he was married you know," Ianto said, feeling the familiar warmth creep over his face again.

"I know," Jack smiled, trying not to enjoy how jealous he had made the younger man feel. "But have you ever heard of the 'look, but don't touch' philosophy?"

"Uh, yes sir." Ianto replied, looking anywhere but at his boss. "I'm very familiar with it," He added.

Jack laughed throatily, sending tremors through Ianto's body and he was forced to move further away. "I'll uh, be off now, sir, see you tomorrow."

"Wait, Ianto," Jack stopped him by taking hold of his wrist. Ianto turned around to look at him in surprise. He surprised him further by closing the distance between them in one stride, grasping his head between both of his hands and crushing his lips to Ianto's. It took a moment for Ianto to get over the shock, but as soon as he did, he reached out of his boss, pulling his closer and responding to his hungry kisses. Ianto finally dragged himself away from Jack's body, taking in air in desperate gasps. As soon as they both had at least some of their breath back, Jack reached for Ianto again. This time the kiss was less frantic, Jack's tongue probed the inside of Ianto's warm mouth, while the younger man raked his hands through Jack's dark hair.

"Jack," His name came out of Ianto's mouth in a breathy whisper. He had never once called his boss by his first name, it had always been sir. Still, when the name slipped out of his lips it felt completely natural. "Jack, I should go." He said, his voice stronger this time around.

Jack looked at Ianto with a mixture of surprise and hurt, people never rejected him once he'd turned the Harkness charm up to full power, and definitely not after he'd kissed them senseless.

"You have to go?" Jack asked, his hands sliding down Ianto's arms until they reached his elbows. He wasn't about to let this man walk away from him without a fight.

"I, uh, should go." Ianto said, the intensity of Jack's gaze made him both incredibly nervous and extremely aroused. How many times had he fantasised about this exact moment? The two of them alone here like this? Could he really be considering giving up on what he had dreamed about for so long.

Jack grinned, showing perfect white teeth. Before he spoke, his tongue slipped out and licked his lips, driving Ianto into a silent frenzy. "You don't have to go anywhere Yan, not if you don't want to." Jack's hands travelled further down Ianto's body, one hand finding his crotch and rubbing the younger man through his trousers. Ianto found himself growing harder still under Jack's confident strokes. He swallowed, trying to keep control of his body but it was hard when Jack wouldn't take his hands off him. Part of his brain was telling him to get out of here, and to do it now before it made his life more complicated than it was already. The rest of his thoughts were clouded by Jack and his presence, and the hand that was now unbuckling his belt and unzipping his trousers. At least he knew, judging by the growing bulge in Jack's trousers, that he wasn't alone in his desires that evening.

Somehow Ianto's fingers found themselves unbuttoning the Captain's shirt, with each button that popped open more of Jack's solid chest was exposed. Ianto tossed the shirt aside and removed his own jacket and shirt. He concentrated on the menial, everyday task of unbuttoning his own shirt so that he couldn't be so distracted by the fact that Jack was sliding off both of their trousers.

Soon they both stood before each other in the half-light of the office, each clad in nothing but their boxer shorts. Ianto took a deep breath before he faced Jack, knowing they had already gone too far to stop now.

"Are you okay?" Jack asked, meeting Ianto's gaze. He wanted to reassure him that they could stop if that was what Ianto wanted, but he doubted his body would obey that command.

"I'm okay," Ianto replied, taking a tentative step towards the now semi-naked Jack. He kissed him again, his tongue plunging into the warm depths of his mouth as soon as he was allowed entry.

Jack cupped Ianto's cheek in his hand and gently stroked the skin. He had had a lot of lovers in his life, male and female, but he loved rarely. However, when Jack Harkness did love, he loved completely and gave all of himself. He hadn't felt that way in a while, in a long while but with Ianto he had embraced the hope of loving again. He breathed a sigh, a sigh of relief and hope, then he led Ianto towards the sofa in the corner of his office.

* * *

"Shit, Ianto, wake up!" Ianto woke up to Jack shaking him lightly. He stretched out and realised how uncomfortable he actually was. His neck ached from sleeping at an awkward angle and there was a slightly more pleasant ache in his loin.

"I'm awake," Ianto moaned, accepting the mug of coffee that Jack offered. Jack leaned over and kissed Ianto's cheek. "What time is it?"

"Seven thirty, everyone will be here in about half an hour." Jack said, smiling as he watched Ianto scrabbling to find his clothes. He handed the pile of neatly folded clothes to the younger man.

"Thank you," Ianto smiled, pulling Jack to him and kissing him heartily on the mouth. Jack smiled into the kiss and hugged Ianto to him.

"No, thank _you_ Ianto," He replied, his mouth close to Ianto's ear and his voice soft. "Thank you for showing me that I can love again."

Ianto scrutinised him for a moment. "Love, sir?"

"Yes, Ianto, I love you." He said, looking the younger man straight in the eye.

Ianto smiled, finally certain that Jack felt the same way. "I love you too," He replied. "Jack."


End file.
